


Methos' Secret

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written in answer to a challenge comprising an image of Methos reading an ancient tome - you'll probably find it at HLWW, among pictures of the next Highlander film, "The Source".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos' Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the ever-present dangers of Immortality, this ficlet is fairly harmless
> 
> I own no part of Highlander, mean no harm and intend no infringement on anybody's rights. No money made, either.

As he entered, Duncan was fully aware both of the lithe body and the quick mind that were part of what made Methos such a dangerous enemy. Methos, however, did not seem to be aware of him. Could the man be so lost in whatever he was reading that he hadn’t noticed?  
The ancient Immortal mumbled, "Just a second." Ah. So he had noticed him. That was a relief. It would have been a pity to lose him to a surprise attack one day.  
The book he was now closing was a large volume and looked a few hundred years old. "What were you reading?" Duncan inquired.  
Methos gave him a smug grin. "Flirt instructions."  
"WHAT?"  
Smirking, Methos handed him the book. MacLeod turned it around, but its back was blank. He opened it. When he saw the title, he began to laugh hysterically.


End file.
